1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display program, an image display method, and a recording medium for recording the image display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of the Internet increases the demand for showing an image on a homepage, and a digital camera for easily photographing a digital still image has been widely spread. Further, the digital camera improves its photography standing in the professional field including news photography and commercial photography as well as in the amateur field because an image can be sent to a newspaper company via communication without the development of the image, the development of an image pickup device having a large number of pixels enables the photographing of an image with the same precision as that of silver-halide photography, and the photo can be easily digital-processed.
Upon selecting the image photographed by the digital camera used for a post card by an amateur photographer, or selecting the image to be posted on a magazine by a professional photographer, similarly to a photo or film photographed by a silver-halide film camera, a plurality of images are arranged and are compared with each other.
As an example of the technology for the above comparison, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-45334 discloses an image display and comparing method comprising the steps of: displaying a plurality of images on a display apparatus on the basis of a plurality of sets of image data corresponding to the plurality of images; selecting any of the plurality of images as a reference image; setting a processing parameter for predetermined image processing of the reference image; executing the predetermined image processing of the reference image on the basis of the processing parameter and displaying on the display apparatus the image after the predetermined image processing; and executing the predetermined image processing of images excluding the reference image from the plurality of images on the basis of the processing parameter and displaying on the display apparatus the image after the predetermined image processing.
The operating efficiency on processing and comparing the selected plurality of images is improved by enlargement/reduction, movement, area cutting-out, and rotation while using the plurality of images arranged and displayed in interlocking therewith.
However, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-45334, only the operation for interlockingly enlarging or reducing a plurality of images does not necessarily facilitate the comparison of images. That is, upon capturing the same object with different digital cameras, the color temperatures of the images are different. Further, even with the same digital camera, the color of a light source changes depending on the time, and the color temperature of the image is therefore varied.
In the comparison of the images, the color temperature may be different as above-described. Since the images are to be compared without the difference of the color temperatures, a technology for easily comparing the images corresponding to the above case is required.